


Moon Fever

by Fated_wings



Category: Wolf's Rain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fated_wings/pseuds/Fated_wings
Summary: The world had been reborn, no one remembered the past, but something was pulling in your mind, dreams of things you didn't know causing you to want more, and with each passing full moon your need to find out what grew. Now things were changing, and you were going to have to make a choice about your life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... here's how things are going to go, you have a set name, Sarah and Yuki later on  
> Terry=Tsume  
> Henry-Hige  
> Bella=Blue

You were approaching your eighteenth birthday, even though they never said anything you knew your friends, Terry, Henry, and Bella were planning to celebrate at Terry's bike shop, and your true home since home life was a nightmare for you. Your siblings, both younger and older, weren't held to the high expectations you were. Terry always joked it was because of your unusual hair and eye color. You'd been born with dark raven hair and pink eyes, and no doctor could explain that since everyone in your seven-person family had either blue or brown eyes and blonde or red hair. You were the odd one out, and with your ever looming freedom edging closer your parents were putting more restrictions on you, even to the point of forbidding you to wear your leather.  
Tonight was the last straw for you, they wanted you to quit at the bike shop and focus more on getting into a college, something you absolutely refused to do. You were planning on going to a trade school to learn about cars and motorcycles, it was the only thing to give you joy in life after all.  
You were sitting on your window sill, staring out at the dark forest behind your house as you replayed what had happened when you got home from work.  
Your father told you to sit at the kitchen table, that you needed to pick a college to apply to and to stop daydreaming. After some tense explantation about why a trade school would be better suited for you, your mother chimed in that your looks wouldn't get you through life.  
You growled as you undid your bunned hair, letting the long locks fall around you as you saw the moon slowly raise. A full moon, it was calling to you, as it always did, but tonight would not be a good night to leave the house. You didn't want to get grounded so close to your birthday, or have your ninety-two soft tail taken from you. You pressed your forehead against the cold glass, shutting your eyes as you tried to calm down and concentrated on the bike you'd been working on earlier


	2. Chapter 2

You jerked from your sleep, your chest rising and falling fast as you pushed your bangs from your face, glancing around and sighing at seeing your pastel colored walls surrounding you. You leaned back, shutting your eyes and taking deep breathes to calm yourself from the dream you'd just had. You'd been having it since you could remember, but now you were getting more details and recalling more clearly what had happened.  
You and your friends were running across a barren wasteland, there were two others you didn't know, and the strange thing was, you were all wolves. There were two humans with you, and a sweet-smelling something or other, your vision was always blurry looking at it. The humans had wandered off, Henry was off with Bella, comforting her, and the other brown wolf had gone after the older human. You'd dreamt of the deaths of all involved leading up to reaching the highest point of the mountain, where you'd found yourself this time. And this time you saw the grey wolf, Terry, destroyed by a large black wolf with one gold and one blue eye. Everything had gone black as you cried out, and then you heard it. The voice youo'd heard since you were little. That voice spoke a name, a name not yours, but it fit so much better than Sarah.  
Yuki.  
You glanced at the clock, sighing as it blinked a red 11:12 p.m. and decided it was okay to go see Terry. He'd be up late working anyways, and you needed a ride to clear your head. You quickly pulled your hair into a bun, opening the window and crept out onto the awning of the roof. You slid the window shut, hopping to the ground and walking your bike out from under the carport.  
"So, you're going to see him." Your mother stated from the doorway, causing you to hesitate in putting on your helmet.  
"Yeah... I... I had a dream, I just really need to see him." you nod slightly as you straddled the bike.  
"It's nothing but the same stupid dream with you. When will you learn that dream and the voice are just in your head?" she scoffed.  
"Whatever... see you later." you started the bike, pulling your helmet on and tore out of the driveway to her protests. Your parents never believed anything you said, and after being subjected to all the psych evaluations and tests, you vowed at a young age never to tell them anything again. Even after the doctors had said you were normal. You shook your head as you tried to rid yourself of the memories, turning down a side street the police never took to avoid being caught out past curfew and blinked as snow started falling.  
"Shit." you cursed under your breath, the floral printed tee shirt under the suit jacket not giving much protection from the cold and sped up, hoping to reach the warmth of the garage. A flash of brown raced in front of you, you were lucky enough to be able to swerve to the side and avoid running into a large ten-point buck. YOur bike slid out from between your legs as you somersaulted down a small ravine, getting cuts and bruises on your way over the sharp rocks and landed in the frozen creek bed. You groaned as the world stopped spinning, sitting up from being on your back and froze. Not five feet from you was a white wolf, just staring at you.  
"Holy shit..." you breathe out, jerking as it took off in the direction of the deer and sighed. "Amazing..." you commented as you struggled to stand, stumbling up the hill to your bike and groaned slightly. It wasn't too badly damaged as you pulled the bike up, but you wouldn't be able to drive it until the pedal was fixed, and you didn't have your tools on you. You slumped so your back was resting against a tree trunk, resting your arms over your knees and laid your head on your arms. This day just kept getting better and better, and you were about to break. You jerked as you felt a hand on your head, your pink eyes wide as you scrambled back from the person and gaped at seeing the man holding the flashlight pointed at you. Darcia the third, chief of police. You were screwed, and the smirk on his face grew wide as he saw the terror and defeat in your eyes. You'd never met him, but he'd have heard all about you by now, having gotten into trouble the past few years. "Shi-?! Wha-what are you doing here, chief?!"  
"Well, this is my land. I heard a motion sensor go off and decided, on a whim, to look at the camera. I saw the deer run a biker off the road, I thought I should come see how you were doing and if you were injured." Darcia commented, pulling you to your feet. YOu twitched as you looked up into his face, realizing the patch wonr in his police picture was worn at all times and took a step back as he reached for your helmet.  
"I-I'm fine, little banged up, but fine. I'll just walk my bike to Terry's auto shop." you limped over to your bike, putting the kickstand up and started to head for the road when he jerked the bike from your hands. "Hey?!"  
"You can use the tools in my garage, if, you know how to fix the problem."  
"I work under Terry, I can fix it." you nod slightly, following him towards his mansion.  
"So..." he started tentatively, causing you to glance at him.  
"So?"  
"Why are you out at this time of night?"  
"None of your business." you huff, sighing at the warmth coming from his open garage and looked around. "Where are your tools?"  
"The other side of the room." he motioned as he parked your bike, shutting the garage door.  
"Thanks, I can take it from here," you call as you head to the toolbox, opening a drawer and sighing. Everything looked brand new. You yelped as your helmet was ripped off from behind, your hairbow holding your bun snapping and sending your raven locks flying as you turned to your attacker and glared. "Really?!"  
"So it is you, the infamous "Sarah". I've been meaning to meet you when you're in the station but I always seem to get a phone call." he chuckled, glancing at your shivering form. "Are you cold?" he asked, concern on his face.  
"The water was freezing so yeah, I'm a little cold." you nodded, staring at him wearily as you saw the shock in his eye. You swore you'd seen that blue before, but you couldn't place where.  
"Hm... come on, follow me." he motioned for you to follow him, sighing as he saw you reach for a tool and grabbed you by the wrist. "I said to follow me."  
"Look I just want to get to Terry's I have clothes there." you try to pull away, but he was too strong as he started dragging you into the mansion. 'Great, chief of police has me in his house... what a way to meet him after all the things he's probably heard about me." you sigh inwardly, glancing at the masks lining the hall. 'Creepy ass masks. Venusian I think..."  
"I see you've noticed my masks. I'm a collector of rare and odd things," he commented as you entered the grand hall. "What of you, what do you collect?"  
"Fights," you reply, smirking slightly as his brow twitched.  
"Okay, let's try it this way. What are your hobbies?" he led you up the stairs.  
"Aside from my job, fighting, and running from the law?" you raise an eyebrow, twitching as he pulled you into a (F/c) bedroom.  
"Yes, aside from causing my men issues and your job at the auto shop." he let go of your wrist, moving to the walk-in closet as you took a seat on a couch.  
"I don't have any. Don't get me wrong, I play sports like softball and volleyball, but that's because my parents forced me to." you sigh, rubbing your arms to try to get some warmth. "I'd rather do cross country or fish... but that would never be good enough..." you blink as some clothes were held out to you, taking them slowly and tilting your head up at him. "Chief?"  
"Darcia, please."  
"Darcia... why do you have women's clothes? I recall Hubb saying you were single."  
"I am single. However, I have a female maid who lives here and sometimes my childhood friends stay over. Jaguar and Homina tend to leave things here, and sometimes they force me to go shopping with them." he shook his head slightly, motioning for you to stand. You did as told, following him to the large bathroom and stared in amazement. Everything must work perfectly, unlike your pitiful bath, where you would be lucky if you could get five minutes of a hot powerful stream.  
'Damn... and this is the guest shower, too! I can't imagine what his personal one is like." you think as you stare at the frosted glass of the shower, noticing there were several heads, including a removable one. You were jealous, and he saw.  
"If you want, you can take a shower. You're going to be staying the night here anyways, so you might as well get warm," he commented.  
"Wait, why am I staying the night?" you turn and glare at him.  
"It's past curfew. As an officer of the law, I have three choices. I could either take you home, arrest you, or let you sleep here."  
"Seriously? You're going to enforce the curfew?" you stare at him incredulously.  
"Yes, Sarah. You have school tomorrow, after all. I'll make sure you get there this way."  
"... I"ll stay until curfew is done, but I'll be driving to Terry's before school." you huff.  
"Hm... it's strange that a minor hangs around with an older man." he leaned to you.  
"I'll be legal on the twenty-second of this month." you turn from him, moving to the bay window as the moonlight flooded in, the snow flurring around. You felt the pounding of your heart as you stared at the moon, twitching as a hand was placed on your should and turned to him. "S-sorry, what was I saying?"  
"Did you get lost in the moonlight?" he smiled softly at you, chuckling gently as you blushed. "You did, didn't you. It's okay, the moonlight captivates the heart." he patted your head, smirking as your eyes shut on their own. This feeling in your chest was nostalgic and you felt like never leaving. "Yuki..." he breathed, causing your eyes to fly open and jump away from him.  
"What was that?!" you gasp slightly, your heart pounding in your chest. 'That name, it's what that voice keeps calling me." you think, shuddering as he looked over at you.  
"Yuki. It means snow in Japanese." he headed for the door, stopping with his hand on the handle. "Although... I have to say... Yuki suits you better than Sarah." he smiled slightly. "Ever think about changing your name? Or hair color?"  
"Change... my name...? I... I always hated this name..." you stare to the side.  
"Then I guess I'll call you Yuki from now on."  
"Sure... Yuki... seems right, since we've finally met on a snowy night," you smirk slightly, turning to him. "By the way... my hair color is natural, some genetic defect makes my hair and eyes look different."  
"How unusual." he laughed softly, leaving and shutting the door behind him. You sighed, moving to get a shower as you thought about everything that had happened recently.


	3. Chapter 3

You felt the cold wind whip around you as you raced to were Toboe and the old man was, but on the wind, you caught a scent, a familiar one as you turned in the whirlwind. You saw further then you'd been able to before as you changed direction and raced forward. You were approaching someone, someone you knew very well. The wind stopped as a gun was placed in your face, your ears laid back as you glared up at a man you'd admired for years, someone who'd saved your life many times. His long blue hair that hung in his face was about to be blown back before you jerked, waking up.  
You groaned slightly as you sat up, glancing around at your surroundings and blinked as you realized you were back in the guest room from earlier.  
'How did I get back here? Last I remember was being in the garage trying to fix my bike..." you think, putting a hand to your forehead and groaned. "I should get going..." you felt around in your pockets for your phone, shaking your head as you couldn't find it.   
"Looking for something?" Darcia asked from the doorway, causing you to look up at him.  
"My cellphone..."  
"Here, catch." he smiled, tossing you your old flip phone which you easily caught, checking the number of voice mails and sighed.  
"Damn..." you sigh, listening to a few before shutting it. They were all from your parents, screaming at you to return home. "I suppose I need to get going... I don't remember falling asleep... or finishing repairs..." you pull your hair up in a bun, tying it off as he walked over and sat next to you.  
"You passed out before finishing, I had a handyman fix it." he smiled slightly. "So... strict parents? You in your last year of high school?"  
"Yeah... senior year..." you sigh. "After that, I'll go to a trade school and stay with Terry." you smile slightly.  
"So, you're waiting until you're legal to move in with Terry, your boyfriend?" he glared slightly at you.  
"I'm waiting until my parents have no say before moving in with my best friend." you corrected him firmly.  
"So... not boyfriend?" he raised an eyebrow. You shook your head. "Yuki... about your clothes... they seem... different than I would have imagined you wearing."  
"Well... in all honesty, what you lent me is more my taste, but since I'm scared my parents might ground me or take my bike..." you sighed, standing and heading for your clothes on the couch when he caught your wrist. "Chief?"  
"Ah. No." he shook a finger at you, causing you to sigh.  
"Darcia, why'd you stop me?" you yelp slightly as he yanked you back onto the bed. "Hey?!"  
"You can keep those clothes, they suit you better than who they were meant for, anyway."  
"Seriously? What is with you? Are you feeling okay?" you move to kneel in front of him, checking his forehead for a temperature.  
"I'm fine, why do you ask?"  
"Everyone at the station says you're a real hard ass, and I know you've been on Terry's ass a couple of times."  
"Terry and I... have a history. You, on the other hand, have done nothing wrong in the eyes of the law, aside from breaking curfew." he stared to the side, his black hair shining blue in the moonlight. A twinge of recognition raced across your heart, causing you to ruffle his bangs slightly, blushing as he grabbed your hand.  
"S-sorry... your black hair... looked blue for a second... like out of my dream..." you stare to the side, sitting back. You sigh, shaking your head slightly. "Sorry, my dreams are getting more and more vivid recently."  
"A dream you say? Hm..."  
"It's the same dream... over and over again... but it was limited at first, but it seems the story's progressing further than from when I was little..." you lean back, shaking your head. "It's a weird dream, but... when I was younger it brought me joy."  
"I see..." he blinked as your cellphone went off, watching as you answered it.  
"Hi mom... yeah, I was run off the road by a deer... I'm fine... no, the bike is fine. I wasn't caught by the cops, I'm not in jail. I stayed... at a new friend... no, this is one you'd actually like. Yes, he is older... n-no mom..." you sighed as she screamed at you, shutting your phone with a snap. "Sorry, I really have to go if I don't want to be grounded..."  
"Hm... hey Yuki?" he started as your aced out the door, causing him to sigh and follow you. You scrambled down the hall, tripping down the stairs and winced at the bottom. "Yuki?!" he gasped from the top of the stairs, watching as you struggle to stand and started down the stairs after you.  
"I'm sorry Darcia I really can't hang around!" you call as you rush to the garage, throwing open the door and grabbing your shoes. You hopped on one foot as you pulled a shoe on, bouncing as you switched feet and yelped as he grabbed you around the middle. "D-Darcia?!"  
"Why are you panicking?" he held you up as you faltered.  
"I-if I don't get home soon I'll be grounded." you finally get your shoe on and turned to him. "I've got to go."  
"You said you'd be eighteen on the twenty-second, right?" he held onto you.  
"Yeah..." you nod as you turn to him, blinking as he held the phone up to your face, your eyes widening as you saw the date.  
December twenty-second, two forty-five A.M.  
"N-no way..."  
"Go, knowing you are an adult." he smiled, letting go.  
"No joke... I'm an adult..." you grin widely, picking up your helmet and backed to your bike. "I'll... see you around?"  
"You know it." he picked up a leather jacket, holding it out to you. "Here. To complete the look. It's time for you to be yourself."  
"Thank you, Darcia." you nodded, putting your helmet on and peeled out of the garage.


End file.
